Babe in the wind
by erdi99
Summary: Steph is on a secret mission and disappears for months. And suddenly she is back and married to Hawaii five -0 leader Steve McGarret. What are her reasons? What is the mission? Hawaii 5-o mini cross over. Not linked due to minimal appearance of characters. Babe
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note**

 **This is a crossover fic between Hawaii Five-O and JE. I did not tag Hawaii Five-O FF in here, as the appearance of Steve and the others is minimal.**

 **This Story has been sitting in my to-finish list since May 2015. While I have been trying to go back and add things, it never really took off.**

 **Then I watched Hawaii Five-O the other day (season 7, episode 4). It gave me an Idea how to finish this story. Most of what is written in here is my own work, however the idea to some scenes on Hawaii in this story I have to credited to the writers of H5O.**

 **Hope you will enjoy this!**

* * *

 **Steph's POV**

"Are you ok?" My husband questions with concern and takes my hand into his.

"Yeah I am" I reply and continue to look out the window as we drive through Trenton. Four months away from this place and it seems like nothing has changed. Every house still seems to have an immaculate front lawn and the local hot spots such as Pinos and the Clip and Curl are still there too.

"Welcome Home Steph" Danny says from the back seat. Steve wouldn't let him drive and said that letting me sit in the back seat would be rude, so Danny would have to go into the back.

The bickering only stopped when we past the _'Welcome to Trenton'_ sign.

* * *

 **Ranger's POV**

Just before I get up to leave my office, I take one last look at the picture on my desk. It's been four months, since Steph went radio silent. After the two months mark, I started looking for her, but was only stonewalled. Tank and I even went to check her Self Storage Unit, only to find that she cleared everything out.

A couple of days after she left I heard through the Burg Grapevine, that Steph left for an extended Holiday, but no one knew where she went, only that she calls her family once a week.

I tried getting the number she calls from, but her signal was bouncing off from multiple countries and even Hector couldn't track her down.

"Hey Cuz, wanna join us at Pino's?" Lester calls across the 5th floor.

I simply nod and lock up my office. Very much to the surprise of my employees, I have been going out to Pinos with them a couple of times a month since Steph left. Tank, who seems to try to double as my shrink lately, has pointed out that the time I spent with them, I usually spent with Steph and that apparently I feel lonely since she left.

Unfortunately, he is my best friend and the only who can talk to me that way, otherwise I would have decked him. I don't feel lonely. I prefer the solitary life, or so I keep telling him and everybody else who is asking.

Truth is, I do miss her and my life has just reverted back to what it was before I met Steph all those years ago.

When we get to Pinos, Hal, Hector, Vince, Zip and Tank are already there, sitting at our usual table. Just when I am about to sit in my designated regular spot, I hear her laugh. For a moment I think I am hallucinating, but then I hear it again and I instantly scan the Restaurant for her.

My Babe is sitting on the other side of the Room, her back towards us, with a couple of men I don't know and her family. I feel like I have been stabbed in the stomach, but manage to pull my blank face on. "I be right back" I mutter and walk over to their table. Why would she come back and not tell me?

When I get closer, Steph rubs her neck with her hand and turns around to scan the room. She obviously still feels when I am around. Her eyes widen when she spots me and her face turns as white as a sheet of paper.

"Ranger" Steph breathes, just when I am a couple of meters away. She looks good in her halter less red, flowery dress, which really emphasises her breasts and I have a hard time meeting her eyes.

"Babe" I say and look past her toward her family and the two men. One of them has his blonde, longish hair combed back and is wearing a white shirt, with the sleeves rolled up to the elbows. The other guy has black hair and he is wearing his blue dress shirt open with a white t-shirt beneath it and the sleeves also rolled up. "When did you get back?"

"They got here yesterday. Uncle Steve is sooo cool" Angie answers, before Steph gets the chance to.

I checked Steph's background and the background of her family before I met Steph all those years ago and there definitely was no Uncle Steve. So instead of voicing the question, I simply raise an eyebrow, knowing that she will understand me, without me having to prompt her. But once again, before Steph gets a chance to speak up, Lester comes running across the restaurant.

"Beautiful" He shouts with a big smile, picks her up and twirls her around. "So glad you are back. The boys are no fun to prank without you."

"I bet they aren't" My Babe replies and laughs.

"Stephanie...manners" Her mother chides, as if she is 5 years old and nods her head towards the two men.

"Sorry...of course" she laughs nervously and turns around to introduce us. "Steve, Danny these are Ricardo Manoso and Lester Santos." She says and then points at the other two "Danny Williams and Steve McGarrett, my husband."

For a moment I think that this is some kind of joke of hers or that my hearing is failing me, but judging by my cousins open mouth I heard correctly. _Babe is married?_

"Husband?" Les questions and both of our eyes land on the diamond engagement ring and the simple golden wedding band, which grace her ring finger.

"Congratulations" I manage to get out, before shaking their hands, placing a kiss on Steph's cheek and leaving Pino's. Somewhere far, far away someone calls my name, but I ignore them and keep going.

I can't breathe, my heart has nearly stopped beating and I feel sick in my stomach. 4 Months I have waited for her to get home, hoping that someday would finally happen for us, and now she is married. I am such an Idiot! Once I am out of sight, I lean against the wall, bent over and take a deep breath.

"Ranger...are you ok?" Steph questions when she carefully steps closer, as if she is approaching a wild animal. "Ranger...are you ok?" she repeats when I don't answer and puts a hand on my shoulder.

"No" I reply harshly and pull away. It is not like me to acknowledge any kind of feelings and Steph seems to be taken aback by my admission.

"It's not what you think" Babe says and steps closer to me again.

"Really? You are going with that line? I am pretty sure it is exactly what I think. You are married to someone else!" I nearly shout and turn away from her. "And then I have to find out at Pinos, with your family there. On top of that...you have been in town for a whole day and didn't bother telling me?"

"Ranger, I want to explain...I really do. But I can't do it here." She says in a lowered voice and adds pleadingly "Can I come by Rangemen later or tomorrow morning? Please...it really isn't what it seems!"

Something in her tone makes me nod. "Okay. Tomorrow morning." I tell her and without adding another word, I leave.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _"_ _I am sorry...But I can't tell you" Steph says and looks everywhere, but me._

 _"_ _Babe, what have you gotten yourself into?" I probe, because I am worried about her. Babe has been not only out of town a lot, but has also been evading me. The other night, Tank and I followed her to Princeton, where we saw her go into a Self Storage Yard. She spend an hour there, before driving to Woodbridge Township._

* * *

Flashback within a Flashback

"Who is that?" Tank questions, as we see Steph greet a guy in the restaurant we followed her to.

"No Clue" For once, I do not know what is going on in her life and it bothers me a lot.

"You should ask her" My best friend points out.

"Yeah right...as if that would go down so well" I remark. My Babe only spends ten minutes with the guy, before giving him a hug, handing him a bag and leaving the restaurant again.

End of Flashback within a flashback

* * *

 _But against my better judgement, I did call her out on it. I went to her apartment at 5 am this morning and sat in 'my' chair in the corner of her room, watched her sleep until she woke. A fat load of good it did me, because it seemed like she was not happy to see me._

 _I even tried moving into her personal space, since that always gets her talking, but this time it did not work. She only stepped away from me, got dressed, grabbed her bag and left her flat without uttering another word. And this how we ended up in her parking lot arguing._

 _"_ _It's classified..." Babe hisses, sliding her blank face in place. That is something else she learned somewhere in the last few months. And it bothers me a lot that I am unable to read her._

 _"_ _Classified?" I question and snort, which is a big mistake._

 _"_ _Do you think you can be the only person on the planet, who can use that sentence or is involved in something Classified?" Steph snarls and shakes her head. "God you are such an ass…"_

 _"_ _I am sorry Babe, I shouldn't have said that. Of course I don't think that. But keep in mind that the only person who has a higher Security Clearance than me, is the General of the Army. So I can find out pretty quickly what is going on" I tell her, getting pissed off. "You better tell me, before I find out anyways."_

 _"_ _Do what you have to, but I can't tell you anything" She retorts and gets into her car. Just before she pulls out of her parking lot, she rolls down the window and says "And stop following me Ranger!"_

 _Babe is aware that we followed her? Hell must have frozen over!_

 _I take out my phone and press speed dial number two. "Work your contacts in all agencies and find out what classified stuff Steph is involved in!" I order and hang up on Tank without another word. I need to know what is going on! I need to know that this is safe and that she is protected._

 ** _Later that night_**

 _When I hear my front door open and close, I grab my glock from the nightstand drawer and sit up in bed against the headboard. If this is Santos trying to get one up on me again, I will not hesitate before pulling the trigger. My cousin should know, that I am not above putting a hole into an intruder's head._

 _Tia Ella wouldn't be impressed, since blood is really hard to clean out of a carpet and Tia Rosa will mourn her son, but she will come to terms with it eventually. And since she knows how stupid her son can be, she won't hold it against me for long._

 _I train my glock at my closed bedroom door and wait. I can hear the intruder coming closer and seconds later the door swings open.._

 _"_ _ **HOLY SHIT**_ _" clearly my Babe didn't expect me to be awake._

 _"_ _Babe...what were you thinking? I could have shot you!" I question and leap out of bed._

 _"_ _...you scared the shit out of me!" Steph bends over, puts her hand onto her knees and takes a deep breath._

 _"_ _Right back at you" I retort flatly and pull some shorts on._

 _"_ _You...scared….riiiigggght!" She snorts and looks at me. After a couple more deep breaths, she finally comes to stand upright and only then I notice that she is dressed in black cargo pants and a black shirt._

 _"_ _Are you just coming from a stakeout?" I find myself asking._

 _"_ _No" She simply answers and walks over to my bed to sit down._

 _"_ _Are you here to finally tell me what is going on with you?" I probe on. I tried calling everybody I know, called in a lot of favours, yet neither I nor my men can figure out what she is involved in and it is driving me nuts._

 _"_ _You do realize that you live in a highly secured building, right? No one is ever going to get past the first floor. So there is no reason for you to point a gun at that door" She points out, avoiding my question altogether. She makes me smile, even though I want to stay mad at her._

 _"_ _Babe" I give my standard reply and she rolls her eyes._

 _"_ _Yeah...yeah. You can never be too sure, if someone is out to get you. Or shall I say: even the best defence has its holes?" Steph asks and looks at me with her bright blue eyes._

 _"_ _No one would ever get past the first floor, dead or alive, but Lester can and will" I explain._

 _"_ _Gotchya" Babe nods and lets herself fall back onto the bed._

 _"_ _So are you here to tell me what is going on with you?" I repeat my question from earlier and sit next to her._

 _"_ _Actually, I am here to tell you that I will be gone for a while" Babe informs me and adds "Probably 2 months... maybe even longer..."_

 _"_ _Where are you going?" I automatically ask, but already know that she won't give me an answer._

 _"_ _Ranger…" She sighs and turns onto her side to look at me. "Promise you won't hold this against me? When I get back, I will tell you as much as I can."_

 _"_ _That would mean it is not classified, babe, which means you can tell me now" I point out, but she immediately shakes her head._

 _"_ _If I tell you, you would be calling in favours to come with me and I cannot have that." Babe has me with that one. I would immediately move heaven and hell to join her. "Can I just sleep here till I have to go?"_

 _"_ _Sure" I nod and grab my Rangemen shirt from the chair on the other side of the room. I know how much she likes wearing them and especially when I have already worn them. By now she must have stolen a dozen of my shirts._

 _Without another word she strips down and pulls the shirt over her head, before slipping between the sheets. I pull her into my side and seconds later I hear her breaths even out and she is fast asleep._

* * *

 _When I wake unusually late the next morning, I find my Babe gone. Her side is cold, with only the shirt she slept in left behind, which means Steph left some time ago. I jump out of bed and dial the desk. "What time did she leave?"_

 _"_ _0400, Sir" Hal replies. "Left her car and Rex. Black SUV with Government number plates picked her up." He adds, as he knows I would ask for it. "Want me to track it?"_

 _"_ _I know you already have, so why don't you tell me where that SUV took her?" I reply harshly and quickly grab my pants._

 _"_ _Newark Airport, Sir. No manifesto for the plane." Hal informs me, before I hang up._

 _I grab a new shirt out of my closet, pull it over my head on my way to the front door. Something catches my eye and I turn to see what is sitting on the kitchen counter. A black box with a red bow is sitting next to a sleek black envelope, which has 'Ranger' in silver ink written on it._

 _I first open the envelope, to find a letter and a plane ticket to Miami._

 _'_ _ **Dear Ranger,**_

 ** _I am sorry I had to leave in such a rush and that I kept all of this a secret from you. Believe me I am dying to tell you what is going on, but I can't. I don't want to put you or anyone else in danger. So please, I beg you, do not look for me! Don't try to track the car that has picked me up either, you will not have much luck._**

 ** _I hope Rex can bunk on the 5th floor until I get back, if not my nieces would probably be happy to take him._**

 ** _The plane ticket is for you to go and see Julie perform for the first time. You are probably wondering right now, why she didn't tell you.'_**

 _Damn right I do! Why would my own daughter not tell me that she will be performing with her band?_

 _'_ _ **She is nervous and she doesn't want to disappoint you. So in case that this gig will be the worst one ever, Julie's words, she doesn't want you there. But I couldn't help but meddle'**_

 _Of course she couldn't. My Babe knows, that I wouldn't want to miss this for the world._

 _'_ _ **I also spoke to Tank and he will give you some time off. Apparently you are entitled to some holiday, which you apparently haven't taken in a long time ;). But do me a favour, sit in the last row at the concert or Julie is going to be even more nervous.**_

 ** _Ranger, I can't ask you to wait for me, after all I have strung you along long enough. But I want you to know that I love you and have for a long time._**

 ** _I will call you when I get back to town._**

 ** _Love_**

 ** _Steph_**

 ** _p.s: It is a rock concert, which means ripped jeans and a rocky shirt, and_** ** _NO CARGO PANTS_** ** _!_**

 ** _P.p.s: Take a picture for me :)'_**

 _The last sentence has me laughing hard and I place the letter down to open the box. Inside is a Batman/ Wonder Woman Picture frame with a picture of Steph and me in it. It was taken last year at Rangemen's first Summer Party at Point Pleasant._

 _In the picture, we are standing on the beach and the person who took it must have been standing in the water. The sun is setting around us and our silhouettes are almost black._

 _Babe has her arms wrapped around me, with her hands tucked into my back pockets; her head is tugged under my chin and you can just make out that a smile is grazing her lips and her eyes are closed._

 _I too, have my arms wrapped around her, and I look, I dare to say, content._

 _In other words the Picture is perfect._

 _End of flashback_

* * *

 **Steph's POV**

 _The next Morning_

"Are you sure?" Steve asks again and meets my eyes in the mirror.

"I owe him an explanation for this" I tell him and wiggle my ring finger where the rings have held up residence for nearly four months now.

"After how well he reacted yesterday, I am not sure, that it would be such a good idea." Steve points out.

"He is in love with you Steph. Not sure he will react kindly" Danny replies and leaves our hotel room.

"I have to try. I don't want him angry at me or resenting me for this. I need him to hear me out" I state and follow Danny.

* * *

"You are awfully quiet" Steve points out, halfway to Rangemen. "I usually can't get you to shut up." He adds. It is his attempt at cracking a joke. Danny is right he is terrible at it.

"Your jokes really haven't improved these past four months" I grin and he pokes his tongue at me. "I just don't know what to say to him…"

"Go with the truth" Steve suggests and looks at me for a moment before looking back onto the road. "I find that is always the best approach."

"I didn't intend on lying to him…" I point out and add muttering "He always knows when I am lying, so there is no point."

* * *

"Hey Hal" I greet the big guy behind the desk. "What did you do to get stuck down here?"

"Don't ask" He simply replies, which makes me curious, and walks around the counter. "It is good to see you, Bomber."

"You too" I say and mean it. I missed the guys like crazy. Hal hugs me, before letting me go and eyes Steve suspiciously.

Last night we didn't have time to talk to the rest of the Rangemen at Pinos, because my mother ushered us out of the Restaurant as soon as I came back inside. "I am sorry I didn't get a chance to talk to you yesterday. My mother insisted we leave right then and there for the Pineapple Upside Down Cake at home...By the way, this is my husband Steve. Steve this is Hal."

"So you are the one she stun gunned" Steve muses and shakes the other man's hand. I told him and Danny that story and they didn't stop laughing for a long time.

"I thought Lester was joking, when he told me the news. Shame, I was always hoping the Boss and you would work it out. But congrats anyways." My friend tells me, ignoring Steve's comment, before giving me another hug. "Let me bring you to the fifth floor. The guys will be happy to see you."

As soon as we step of the elevator, everybody stops what they are doing and seconds later I am being passed around like the Holy Chalice in church.

In the middle of all of this, I see Ranger leaning against the doorframe of his office with his arms crossed over his muscular chest and his blank face in place. I swear he put on more muscles since I left.

"That is because he has been working out like crazy" Hector whispers and hugs me even tighter.

I don't know what to make of that information, so I just say "Sorry guys, but we have to go and talk to the Boss" and pull out of Hector's embrace. "I will come around afterwards, I promise."

Ranger steps into his office and sits down behind his desk without uttering a word when we get closer. Steve closes the door and I sit down in a chair in front of the Desk. I don't know where to start and after a few minutes of silence the man in black says "You asked for this meeting, so start explaining. Otherwise you can go right back out of that door. I have more important things to do today." His voice his cold, his face still blank and even his eyes are hard and unforgiving. I swallow a lump down my throat and try to ignore the burning in my heart and stomach.

"Give her a break" Steve growls and stares at Ranger. Great another Alpha male in my life, who wants to protect me.

"We are not married" I blurt out, needing him to know the truth, and Steve chuckles behind me. If he wasn't standing so far away, I would hit him. "Well we are legally but not in the mental and physical way…"

"Way to go Steph" the ass behind me says with another chuckle.

"Explain" Ranger growls. I really don't like being on the receiving end off that face. Only unruly employees or criminals get that face, never me! And it is obvious that he doesn't quite believe what I am saying. To be fair, I don't blame him. I lied to him for months before I left, but I didn't have a choice. I had to lie.

"Six months ago Danny called me. He said he needed my help. He works for the Hawaii 5-0 taskforce, so does Steve. It was only supposed to be research and following the guy, never more." I start to explain.

And before I get a chance to go on, Ranger interjects. "Who is the target?" he questions, making me wince. He won't like it.

"Jack Bowman" Steve answers for me and places the file he was carrying and which contains all the information we have accumulated, on Ranger's desk.

"As in Guns and Gangs Unit Chief Jack Bowman?" Ranger asks and opens the file just to shut again. "ARE YOU COMPLETELY INSANE?" He suddenly shouts, throws the file back on his desk with force and pushes out of his chair. "Steph what were you thinking?" He adds quietly. Angry Ranger, followed by quite controlled Ranger is never good, it usually means someone is going to be injured or dead by the end of the day, or both and not necessarily in that order.

"You know him?" Steve questions surprised and I just put my head into my hands.

Everybody knows Jack Bowman around here. Once upon a time he was a bright, young cop who shot up the ranks quicker than anybody could say 'Police'. Then his Partner died about 15 years ago and he changed. Jack moved onto the Guns and Gangs Task Force in New Jersey and has been investigated by IA multiple times since joining the Unit, but nothing ever stuck.

Joe once told me, that he believes Jack made a few people disappear and advised me to stay far away from him. I only met the guy once, at the Police Ball two years ago, and already back then my spidery senses went haywire.

"Yes" Ranger simply answers. "I cannot believe you guys got her involved in this."

"I wanted to help. It's not like they forced me." I reply slightly sulking.

"You have heard the stories, Steph." Ranger retorts and pinches the bridge of his nose, before levelling me with one of his glares. "Not only from me, but also from Joe. Why would you get involved and not tell us?" Ranger questions and before I get a chance to answer, he adds "Because your damn curiosity, that's why..."

"She couldn't. Only a selected few knew about this. And Steph was the only one we could involve at this end while we were chasing up leads in Hawaii." Steve explains and finally sits down next to me.

"Joe or I could have helped! And why Hawaii?" Ranger probes and sits back down.

"Danny knows Steph, so he vouched for her. I don't know you, nor Detective Morelli, so I don't trust you" Steve retorts and crosses his arms in front of his muscular chest. Just like Ranger, Steve is Sex on legs with just as many trust issues and is as deadly with a gun as the man in black. Only that Ranger is a little hotter than Steve. _What is it with me and Military men?_

"A local Hawaiian cop got made for being dirty and gave a statement mentioning Bowman. The cop only knows little about Bowman's organisation and when multiple bodies washed up and Bowman once again was mentioned, we took the case from HPD." Steve explains. "This comes from the very top. The Governor of Hawaii is involved and wants to shut the Dirty Cop Syndicate down as soon as possible."

"Since Bowman came to Honolulu for an extended Holiday more bodies turned up. We think he is cleaning house, trying to makes the ties leading to him disappear." He continues. "Every CI we have and talk to ends up dead or is too scared to talk again. Bowman is smart. He must know he is being investigated. The cops that were caught have died in prison despite being in solitary."

"He knows you or at least he knows off you" Ranger looks at me and I only nod.

"True. That's where this comes in" I say and show him my ring finger. For a second his face displays pain and regret, but then he hardens his features again to an unreadable expression. "Since it is public knowledge that Joe and I broke up almost a year ago, we set up an online dating profile for me and Steve, with messages dating back over 8 months.

I told my family and friends that I am going on an extended holiday. Steve and I went for dinner and 'bumped into' Bowman and his associates. We got talking and the rest is history."

"So why are you here now?" Ranger probes.

"We didn't plan on coming to Jersey. But Bowman started asking questions on why my parents weren't at our wedding and so on. I think he was getting suspicious." I reply and take a deep breath. "So we accompanied Danny to see his family and for me to introduce Steve to mine. We explained to Bowman that we got married on impulse and didn't want anyone, at least not our families, stopping us."

"And what are you planning to do? Obviously Bowman is going to come back to Jersey soon. You have no jurisdiction here" Ranger looks at Steve.

"We are close, we just don't have the right evidence yet." Steve admits. "We made Bowman believe that Danny and I are interested in a bit of side business, due to unforeseen expenses coming up for Danny. But like Steph said, he was getting suspicious of our marriage and of Danny and me. We had to do something to counteract, so that he will let me in completely."

"Sounds like a solid plan" Ranger nods and suddenly stands.

"It is" Steve says. "We will catch him very soon."

"Well I wish you good luck" Ranger states, moves around his desk and opens the door. Just like that we are dismissed.

"Thank you" I nod disappointed and walk over to the door, with Steve following suit.

"Keep her save" is all Ranger says, before closing the door behind us.

 _What did you expect Steph? That he would offer to help? Yeah that is exactly what I hoped he would. But would you have let him? No absolutely nod. It is too dangerous and I don't want Ranger on Bowman's radar._

* * *

 **What did you think?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note**

 **Thank you for all the comments and I am sorry I haven't sent any personal message out to answer them.**

 **I have been rubbish with this lately.**

 **So everything that sounds familiar or seems familiar from H5-0 or Taken, is not mine. Credit goes to the original writers.**

 **So here we go is part two!**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

 **Ranger's POV**

"Are you ok cuz?" Les questions when he enters my office without permission. I watched them leave from my office window and everything in me wanted to go after them, but I know I can't do that. I can't put her in danger even more than she already is.

"Yes" I nod and continue to stare out of my office window. "Take the file on my desk to Hector. I want him to verify every Item in it. No one is too know apart from the core team and him."

"Copy that Boss" Les says and seconds later I hear the door click shut, leaving me alone with my thoughts.

Steph should have told me. She knew what kinda person Bowman is and yet she accepted this job without telling me.

 _'_ _She knew you would talk her out of it!'_ A voice in the back of my head points out and it stings how true it is.

I would have talked her out of it and she would have not been happy with me. Steph does anything for a friend in need. I admire that about her, but it also drives me insane.

With one last look down to the street, I turn around and leave my office. I need to hit something or someone. I am too wired up and too angry.

* * *

 **A Rangemen employees POV**

 _Later that day_

"What do you have?" Bowman questions in his usual growly tone.

"They were here" I acknowledge.

"And?" He asks annoyed.

"The 5-0 cop gave Ranger a file" I inform him.

"Shit. What was in it?" the man on the other line probes.

"I don't know. It's in the hands of Hector Rodriguez. I won't be able to access it." I reply.

"I need to know what it says." Bowman pushes.

"If I step into Hector's office, he _will_ kill me." I tell him. No one ever goes into Hector's office uninvited. Not even Ranger.

"Do it" Bowman growls.

"I can't. I will get caught and they will kill me" I answer, trying to stay firm.

I used to be a cop and worked for Bowman on a few crimes scenes, before I turned to the private sector for work.

Bowman contacted me months ago and asked me to keep an eye and ear out for anything regarding Stephanie Plum. I told him I wouldn't do it, but he had pictures of me, from when I was a cop.

Just after my daughter Alicia was born, I took money from a drug bust. It was stupid and I never done it again, but I was desperate back then. Alicia was born with a heart condition and the hospital bills were piling up. The money which I was supposed to guard, was just sitting there and I didn't think anyone would notice if a couple of grand went missing. Apparently I was wrong.

"Your daughter is turning eight soon isn't she?" Bowman says. "I might stop by and say hello. She is so beautiful and I am sure she will appreciate the pictures I have of her dad in uniform"

"I will get you that information." I promise, before he hangs up.

* * *

 **Ranger's POV** _(anything in Italics is meant to be in Spanish)_

 _Two days later_

My mobile rings and I pick up without looking at the caller ID. "Report."

" _You have to get down here Boss_ " Hector says and I am already halfway out of my office, when he hangs up. Hector rarely summons me and when he does it is usually about something sensitive that cannot leave his office.

"TANK" I shout, when I see him coming out of the Breakroom. I motion for him to follow me and he instantly drops his lunch onto the nearest Desk. "Hector called" I advise him once he catches up with me. I don't need to elaborate further, since Tank knows what this means.

When we get down to the fourth floor, where Hector's office is located in the far end past all the conference rooms and storage space, we instantly pull out our guns.

"HEC" I shout and carefully step closer. Hector's door is wide open and even from far away, I can see that his office was trashed.

 _"_ _I am fine"_ Hec calls out and walks out of the office while holding a cloth to the back of his head.

" _What happened?_ " I ask and Tank and I put our guns away.

" _I got jumped._ " He informs us. " _No idea how that happened._ "

" _What was taken?_ " Tank probes and walks into the office space, while I sent a quick text to Bobby and Lester.

" _Bowman's File_ " Hec answers instantly.

" _Shit_ " I curse, just when I received an answer from Both, Bobby and Lester. " _Zip is on his way down and Les and Bobby are keeping a lookout for anything or anyone suspicious."_

 _"_ _Bobby would have been a better choice"_ Hector mutters, making Tank and me grin. Zip and Hector have been dating for a few months and Hector is embarrassed that he got jumped.

Just when he finishes that sentence, Zip hurries through the door with Bobby's med kid in hand and a worried expression on his face.

 _"_ _I am fine"_ Hec growls, before Zip is even half way across the room.

" _I am here to determine that since I am the Medic and all"_ Zip bites back and drops the bag at Hector's feet. _"Sit."_ He ads and pulls a nearby box closer.

" _I just have to show.._." Hector starts, but Zip stops him with a look that would have lesser people shaking in their boots.

 _"_ _Sit"_ Zip growls and to my surprise Hector does what he is told without another word. I raise an eyebrow at Tank, who is trying not to grin.

 _"_ _Anything you can tell us?"_ I question.

 _"_ _The person was good at evading the cameras, but didn't know that I had some of my own."_ Hector explains. _"Hand me my tablet."_

Tank brings the device out from the office and hands it to Hector. Second later, the tablet is being handed to me with a clear picture of the intruder. _"Email that to me"_ I order and spin around on my heel.

I have a neck to break.

* * *

 _A couple of hours later_

"You have a problem" I greet the man on the other line. There is no time for niceties while I pull my bugout bag from the back of my closet. I haven't needed to use it since I resigned from special missions a year ago.

"How so?" Steve questions.

"We had an inside man. Bowman knows" I inform him, while adding a couple of things to the bag before zipping it up.

"Shit" Steve curses. "I need you to come to Hawaii. Keep an eye on Steph for me, when I can't be around."

"Already on my way" I inform him and hang up.

* * *

 **Steph's POV**

 _A week and a half later_

"Hello beautiful lady" Bowman says behind me and I have to suppress a shudder.

"What are you doing in these parts of the island?" I turn around with a smile, while my spidery senses are going Haywire.

I was on my way to the James Campbell National Wildlife Refuge which is located on the other end of the island to pick up Grace and her brother Charlie, since Danny and Steve got called to a meeting, when I had to refuel in Kaaawa. I didn't even notice anyone following me, so they must have a tracker on the truck.

"How was your holiday in good old New Jersey?" He questions and steps into my personal space, trapping me against the car. "I am sorry we haven't had a chance to catch up yet. Been a little busy." _Yeah busy making people disappear._

"Good. We had a blast." I retort. "Listen, it is great seeing you, but I have to go. Steve is waiting for me to bring his Truck back."

"And we wouldn't want to leave him waiting" Bowman replies and grabs my arm so hard, that I am sure I will have corresponding bruises tomorrow. "My car is faster than your truck" he says and pulls me towards a black SUV with tinted windows.

"I really shouldn't leave Steve's car here." I tell him and look around for anyone to help, but there is no one at the deserted Petrol Station.

"It is all taken care of" Bowman informs me as I watch a bulky man in a black suit get into Steve's Truck.

"Where are we going?" I question and try to get out of his hold again, without much success.

"You will see" He says, grabs my bag from my shoulder and throws it into the nearby bushes.

* * *

"Steve!" Bowman says.

I carefully open my eyes with a groan and look around. I am in an old shed, it is dark and smells wet and mouldy. I can hear the ocean nearby, but that really isn't surprising since you can almost hear the waves crashing onto the shore from anywhere on the island.

My head is throbbing like crazy, from when Bowman knocked me out cold as soon as I got into his car. Looking down, I discover that he tight my hands and feet to the chair and I know that will have a hard time getting out of these restraints.

Lifting my head for the first time, I find Bowman a few feet away from me and he seems to be talking to Steve via Skype on his phone.

"Bowman" Steve nods.

"I nearly believed you, you know. But you got sloppy" Bowman shakes his head. "After all you are not a real cop and you don't possess our finesse."

"I don't know what you are talking about" Steve replies.

"Well then let me jog your memory" Bowman suggests and turns the phone around so that Steve can see me too." I have sources all over the country. Nothing escapes my notice."

"Let her go" Steve growls and looks at someone off screen.

"Don't bother trying to trace this. I just want you to understand that this time it is only your wife. Next time it could be Danny's children." Bowman tells him. "I am just trying to make you see McGarrett that trying to catch me was a big mistake."

"I do have are a very particular set of skills. Skills I have acquired over a very long career and I will look for you, I will find you and I am going to kill you" My soon to be widowed husband growls, sounding a lot like Ranger, and I can see him walking out of the police station towards Danny's car.

"That is so Liam Neeson of you, Steve." Bowman remarks.

"Bowman, just let her go. It is me that you want. She has nothing to do with this." Steve says, switching tactics.

"I know that she had everything to do with this thanks to my mole in Rangemen." Bowman points out. _Rangemen had a mole?_ "Now, any last words Stephanie?" Bowman looks at me, waits two seconds before adding "Apparently she has nothing to say to you. See you never McGarrett." and with that Bowman hangs up the phone.

"You don't have to do this. Just let me go. I don't know anything." I try for helpless and unknowing, but Bowman just shoots me a look.

"Ranger Manoso isn't as knowing as he used to be. I was able to plant a mole right beneath his nose" Bowman says smugly. "Maybe I will pay him a visit, when I am done with you."

"You leave him alone!" I snarl at him.

"Oh how sweet. You still carry a torch for him" My captor smiles. "Don't think your husband would like that...Let's go for a walk." He says, unties my feet from the chair, before doing the same to my hands only to cuff them again. I spot my chance, raise my knee and hit him right into the family jewels.

"ARGGGG" with a scream he goes down, clutching his boys, while I make a run for the door. Once I get it open, I start running. Ahead of me are a couple of cars and I figure I'd try my luck, while Bowman is out for the count.

 **BANG**

"FUCCKKKK" I curse, when hot, piercing pain comes from my right shoulder and causes me drop to the ground. After a couple of deep breath and thanks to the adrenaline coursing through my body, I am able to get backup, only be thrown of balance by someone again.

"Try to run and I will make it double as painful for you" A man growls behind me, just when I turn around.

The other guy is as tall and double the width of Tank, dark skin and a tribal tattoo covering the left side of his face. His dread locks are pulled into a bun on top of his head, his eyes are as black and dark as the bottom of the ocean and he has a gun pointed at my head.

"Thanks" Bowman calls out from the door of the shed, before he slowly and carefully makes his way over to us.

"You ok boss?" Dreadlock Tank questions.

"Fine" Bowman nods. "Let's get her up and walking down to the cliff. I am not wasting any time with her anymore."

Dreadlock Tank yanks me to my feet, causing more pain to shot from my arm and pushes me into the direction of the cliffs. I look around and find that the only thing around seems to be the old shed I was held captive in.

I know it is useless to beg for mercy, because Bowman will not grand it, so instead I focus my energy on trying to figure a way out of this. My hands are still cuffed, I am wearing my cat boots, long cotton pants and a T-shirt. Not the ideal outfit to go swimming in, if I even get to go swimming. For all I know he is going to shot me in the back of my head and drop me down those cliffs.

Jumping of the cliffs is not ideal either, since I don't know what's awaiting me underwater. So basically I am screwed either way.

Suddenly the back of my neck tingles, which only means one thing, but I can dismiss it. There is no way that Ranger is here. Steve would have told me.

We pass a small gate and walking gets harder the further we walk down the rocky outcrop. On the way down, I trip a few times and the rocky ground cuts right through my cotton pants. Soon enough small blood stains cover my pants. As if that wasn't enough, Dreadlock Tank kicks me in the back like a dog every time I fall to make me get up quicker. If I am still alive tomorrow, the bruises will not be pretty.

"BOWMAN" A voice, which I know very well, shouts. "Let her go!"

"You keep him away" Bowman instructs his goon and pushes me further forward. "Move" he adds with a growl, when I take my time to move, while dreadlock Tank fires of a few shots into Ranger's direction.

We walk a few hundred meters, before a hole appears in front of me. "This is where we part ways" Bowman states before he pushes me into the hole which is filling more and more with water thanks to the incoming tide.

A small scream escapes me on the way down, but luckily it seems that the water has made a slide over the years and the way down is painless. But the impact with the water however, is not so gentle. My now wet clothes are pulling me down and the cat boots do nothing to help the situation. I paddle heavily with my feet to get to the surface and once I have my head above water, I take a deep breath and dive again.

I have to get rid of my boots and pants, otherwise I will get tired instantly trying to stay above the surface. But untying my boots under water and with my hands still cuffed proofs to be harder than I thought.

Suddenly another body hits the water next to me and helps me get out of the boots and pants. When I surface again, it's Ranger's face I see.

"What are you doing here?" I question confused. "How did you find me?"

"Really? That is what you are going with?" Ranger smiles amused, before another wave brings more water down the hole and if Ranger wasn't holding me tightly to him, I would have hit the rough edge of the stone. "It won't take long for this hole to fill completely. We need to get out of here." He adds once the downpour stops.

"How? I won't be able to climb that" I inform him and point upwards at the obvious.

"Do you trust me?" He questions, while he unlocks my cuffs.

"With my life" I nod. Now that my hands are free, I can use my arms and feet to keep myself above water.

"I will see if there is a different way out of this. Stay here" Ranger instructs, takes a deep breath and disappears into the darkness that is below us.

I don't know how long he is gone, but it feels like ages before he reappears with some kelp in his hands. "Tie this around your waist. I will climb up first and then pull you up." Ranger informs me and secures the other end of the weed around his waist.

"Ranger…" I start, but he instantly silences me.

"You will be ok...Everything will be fine" He assures me and if I wouldn't know better I would say he is worried and trying to reassure himself more than me. "I always worry when you are involved Babe" He adds, making me realize that I said that out loud.

Ranger is about halfway up the hole, when another waves hits and pours more water down on us, which causes him to lose his footing and smash into the rocks.

"RANGER" I scream and water pours down my throat, causing me to cough. My heart is beating a mile a minute, while I watch Ranger barely hanging onto the wet rocks.

"I am good" He calls down, after what seems like a lifetime and manages to secure his feet into the rock again. "Just give me a second."

A few moments pass, before he continues to climb and I hold my breath until he pulls himself out of the hole.

Just seconds later he starts pulling me up. The Kelp is strong and holds out. Once on top, I try to climb out of the hole myself, but my arms give out and Ranger quickly latches onto them and helps me out. Thanks to the adrenaline and the coolness of the water I had forgotten about my gunshot wound, which is now starting to throb again.

"Argggg…" I growl, take a deep breath before shooting him a grateful and shaky smile "Thank you….Are you ok?"

"I am fine" He brushes off and starts guiding me across the rocky outcrop. I wince at the way the rocks pierces my feet and shiver when the wind comes blowing along the coastline. "Let me help you" Ranger says and stops me.

"How?" I question, while he pulls me into his arms.

"I will carry you" Ranger says and almost rolls his eyes at the obvious.

"I can walk on my own" I reply stubbornly. I know he is only pretending to be find and probably injured himself quite badly down in the hole.

"No you can't...the rocks will cut your feet." He points out. "Please." he shoots me a pleading look. _Damn him_. I simply give him a small nod and he scoops me up and over his shoulder.

"I swear if I find out that you are injured later on, you will pay" I tell him, making him chuckle.

When we get further up and closer to the old shed, I can hear gun fire, which stops completely when we get even closer.

"RANGER" Danny shouts and appears seconds later in our line of vision, with his machine gun in hand. "Steve get over here!"

Steve appears in my line of vision too and together they run across the rocks.

"You got them?" Ranger questions, when Steve takes me of Ranger's shoulder and throws me over his own.

"Yes" Steve nods.

It only takes us a few more moments till we get to the shed and I can spot Kono and Chin leaning over two lifeless bodies.

Relief floods through me. _He is dead. No more. We are done with this mission. I can go home._

"Steph...Ste" That's all I hear before everything goes black.

* * *

"Why isn't she waking up" Ranger hisses angrily. I feel for the poor person who has to endure is anger.

"She will wake up in her own time Ranger" Bobby whispers. _When did he get here?_

"It's been three days" The man in black whispers back. Frustration laces his tone.

"If you two could shut up...I am trying to sleep here" I croak, without opening my eyes.

"Bomber you are awake!" I hear Bobby rushing forward, before his hand touches my forehead.

"Yes smartass" I retort and slowly open my eyes. Ranger is standing at the foot end of my bed, watching my every move, while Bobby is checking the monitors I am attached to. "What are you doing here Doc?"

"I am here to keep Ranger from threatening the nurses every five minutes" Bobby winks at me and looks me up and down. "How are you feeling?"

"I am ok" I answer, but my eyes never leave Rangers.

Bobby stays silent for a moment and out of my peripheral vision I can see him looking back and forth between me and Ranger. "I will give you two a moment."

I wait until the door is closed until I speak up. "How are you?"

* * *

 **Ranger's POV**

"I am fine" I answer.

"Ok...let me rephrase that. Did you injure yourself when you smacked against the side of the rocks?" She looks at me sternly, letting me know not to bullshit her.

"A couple of broken ribs, nothing bad." I shrug my shoulders and she narrows her eyes at me.

"You carried me despite knowing you probably broke your ribs?" She questions.

"Yes" I simply answer and Steph shakes her head.

"Ranger…"

"Before you start, let me say something" I demand, wanting to get out what I have been dying to say to her since she came to my office a couple of weeks ago.

"The broken ribs are nothing compared to what I have been feeling since you left months ago." I start and since I am on a roll I continue. Maybe it is true what they say, letting it all out helps. "Then you come home with a husband and on top of that you tell me that you are helping them take down Bowman. I have been angry and worried. Don't ever put me through this again, Stephanie."

Her eyes harden at the use of her full name. "Well now you know what it feels like" She simply says in a tone that is void of emotion and feels like ice on my skin. "Every time you leave, I am worried. Most nights when you are gone I lie awake, hoping Uncle Sam sent you somewhere less dangerous than last time and pray that you won't come back in a box. And you know me, I am not a religious person...Weeks turn into months and let me tell you it doesn't get any easier, because when you love someone you always worry."

Everything inside me goes still, my heart stops beating and I stop breathing. Did she just admitted that she loves me?

"I never intended to worry you or make you mad at me, but it was the only way to finally stop Bowman. Danny needed my help. He has had my back in school and now it was my turn to have his. I would have done the same for you...In fact I already have had your back on numerous occasions" She informs me. "I also didn't want to put you on danger or on Bowman's radar."

"Right" I snort and she glares at me. "I wouldn't have been in danger. I can handle myself. And I wouldn't have approached you to do this in the first place. Besides, how was I supposed to know that it was so hard on you...me leaving I mean... when you never told me? You were with Joe and never once did you say _'Hey Ranger I don't like you going away.'_ "

"You are not indestructible Ranger...You have seen what Bowman can do! And how was I supposed to tell you how I was feeling, when you only ever came around during the night before or left me a voice message? Should I have sent a pigeon out to the desert or jungle?" Babe pushes herself further up in bed and winces.

"Babe…" I take a couple of steps around the bed to help her.

"Fuck…" She curses and to my surprise lets me help her sit up further, but while her face shows pain, her eyes tell me that she is mad and will let me have it. Babe takes a couple of breaths, before she continues.

"You have asked me for help plenty of times... You were hiding in my apartment when accused of murder, you asked me to come to Hawaii with you to catch an FTA, every time you need a distraction you call me...do you want me to go on?" Steph questions. She got my number with that one. I have relied on her way too more than I should have and put her in danger plenty of times. Just thinking about the Scrog ordeal gives me acid reflux.

"I always made sure you were safe, that someone was with you at all times." I point out softly, hoping to salvage this conversation somehow. I hadn't planned for it go down this way.

"You were always there and that is where the crux of the problem is. You don't trust anyone but yourself to keep me safe. You have to have me close in order to know that I am ok, but on the other hand you always push me away. Keep me at arm's length so I can't get too close, can't get too attached, can't get to know the real you. Not Ranger, not Ric, but Carlos.

And isn't that why you are here in the first place to keep an eye on me? You couldn't just stay away, you had to come and watch over me. Not trusting me to do this job without you.

Believe me, I am beyond grateful of what you have done for me, that you have saved me more times than I can count, but over the last few months I learned how to defend myself, how to take care of myself. I have grown stronger and better at my job. And part of me did this to show you that I can be just as badass as you and the merry men. That I can cope with whatever it is that would be thrown at us, if we were in a relationship... That I can handle your life. And I all I wanted to hear, when I finally told you about all of this, is 'Proud of you Babe', but apparently I was wrong."

"I am proud of you, that you finally got training, that you are getting better at your job. But taking on Bowman was a stupid thing to do" I have a hard time reigning in my temper. Why doesn't she see? "You would have died had I not come down that hole."

"Thank you for saving my life once again. But I don't think that taking on Bowman was a stupid idea. I admit that I was way more involved than originally planned, but trouble just follows me" She shrugs her shoulders, which makes my nostrils flare.

"He is finally dead and all the corrupt cops under his reign can finally be made accountable for their actions. This was good work Ranger and you know it. Danny and Steve were hours away from arresting him and they would have, had Bowman not taken me." She informs me, not knowing that I already know this part. "Now if you excuse me I need some more sleep. I feel exhausted." She adds.

"Babe…" I start, but she waves me off.

"No please leave Ranger. You can go back to Trenton and take Bobby with you." Babe says "Thank you for saving my life, thank you for coming to my rescue once again. But it is best if you leave. I need time to reflect and sort out my thoughts." She adds and turns her head away.

My first instinct is to protest. To shake her and make her see reason. But she is already retreating back to denial land. So I have no choice but to respect her wishes and leave her side for the first time in days.

"I talk to you soon Babe" I lean over and press a kiss to her forehead before I leave the room.

"Ranger!" Bobby shouts over and points to the departures board. "You coming or what?"

It takes me two full seconds to make up my mind. "No." I shake my head, grab my bag and walk the opposite direction, back out of the airport.

I will be damned if I let her disappear in denial land again. We have to sort this out. I will give her a few days to collect herself, before I go and get her.

* * *

 **Steph's POV**

 _A couple of days later_

"Finally" I exclaim and take a deep breath when we step outside of the hospital doors.

"You really should stay longer, like the doctor recommended" Danny sighs.

"Nope, I am not staying in there another minute." I shake my head. The only entertainment in there were my own thoughts and I rather be in denial land than face my thoughts regarding Ranger.

"You sound so much like your soon to be ex-husband" Danny grins and looks at Steve. The love between the two men is evident. Their friendship runs deep and I envy the bond that they have.

"Your soon to be ex-husband agrees with you wholeheartedly for getting out of that place early." Steve nods. "So where to?"

"I need food that looks edible and does not contain any kind of mash or jello" I advise him, when I get into the passenger side of Steve's truck. "How come we are taking your car?"

"Because mine has a few more bullet holes and isn't comfortable for someone with a gunshot injury and too many bruises." Danny tells me.

"Don't even start" Steve shoots a glare at Danny. "He has already argued with me about this this morning."

"I am just glad you got it back" I tell Steve, trying to keep them from arguing again. I have been privy to their arguments from day one and I'd rather not get them started.

"Only a few people would be stupid enough to try to fence his truck to an illegal car dealer, who is more afraid of him than Bowman" Danny grins. "Hey buddy can I drive then?"

"You going into the back" Steve says and closes my door, while a grumbling Danny jumps into the back.

* * *

 _A few days later_

I look across the valley and watch the sunset over Honolulu. Danny took me to this place when I first got here and told me he always comes here to think. And I have to agree with him. It is the best place for it.

The last few days have been nice and relaxing. All I have done is lounge around Steve's house and backyard or share a meal with Danny and his kids, while my bruises slowly got less painful.

The gunshot wound is still tender, but it doesn't hurt as much anymore. In a couple of days I am getting the stitches removed as well.

My time here in Hawaii is slowly coming to an end and I am a little bit nervous about going back home. Steve and I have filed for divorce yesterday and because the guys know a judge, it shouldn't take long for it to go through.

My ring finger is now void of any jewellery and the only reminder to being married is the golden turtle on a chain around my neck. Steve took my engagement and wedding band and got it moulded into this pendant, with the diamond split into two for the eyes.

 _"_ _The Turtle stands for Ohana, which means family. And family means nobody gets left behind."_ Danny said when Steve handed it to me.

They have no idea how much it means to me. With my own family, I feel like I get left behind often. The only one that always had my back and stood by me was Ranger. I let out a sigh, while push those feeling aside. It won't do me any good to dredge up the bad feelings my family makes me feel from time to time.

I wish I could stay here, but I have to deal with Ranger. I cannot avoid him for forever. Who knows maybe I will come back here, depending on how things go with the man in black. Danny and Steve know a bounty hunter who could get me work and they said I am always welcome here.

But facing my family and having to face Ranger is making me anxious. My mother is going to have a fit over yet another divorce. I will have to tell my father to hide the liquor.

I don't know where I stand, with Ranger either. I love him, I miss him, but his need to control every situation and control my safety will eventually drive me mad. We both would need to change in order to make this work and to be honest I am not sure if we both are capable of this change.

We both are too stubborn for our own good. And I fear that we grow to hate and resent each other.

I hear a car approach, but I keep looking out onto the city, crossing my fingers that the car will pass. I don't want company. But as luck will have it, the car doesn't drive by, it stops and the tingling in my neck starts. I whip my head around, just as the man in black gracefully exits the Black SUV.

I follow his every move with my eyes until he is standing right in front of me. "May I?" He questions and gestures to the spot next to me. I simply nod and watch him sit down on the Stoney wall.

"What are you doing here?" I question and continue to stare at him. I can't believe he is here.

"Danny told me that you might be here." Ranger answers.

"I thought you had gone home" I admit.

"I was at the airport, but I couldn't leave. Instead I decided to give you a few days and see if you would reach out, but that didn't happen so I had to track you down instead." He informs me and turns his head to look at me.

"So you disregarded my wishes again?" _Steph shut up. Just admit that you are happy he ignored you and is still here!_

"I did. Please don't pick a fight over this. I am not sorry that I did it. I love you Steph and we have to get this sorted once and for all." My hearts skips a beat by his admission. "You left me a letter saying that you love me too, so why are you still fighting this? Why are you still running away?"

"I am scared" I admit. "I am scared that I will fuck this up and that you will end up resenting me."

"I could never. Angry and mad yes, but resenting you would never happen." he shoots me one of his rate 1000 watt smiles, which makes my heart skip a beat. "I think we both have been wasting too much time in denial land and we owe it to ourselves to give this a real shot. I am no longer working for the government and you are no longer with Joe. So we can finally start our someday."

"You quiet?" I almost whisper and look at him shocked. "Don't say you have done this for me, because I don't want you to give up what you love... for me" I add softly.

"I love you and I am not giving anything up just for you, but for us. I am not getting any younger and I struggle every day against the nightmares I lived through while serving my country. You were right to say that I don't trust anyone to keep you safe. Because I don't.

For a long time now, you have been the reason that I make it out of every shit hole Uncle Sam sends me into. You are the reason I get up every morning, because you have made me see that there is more to life than the army and fighting a war that isn't mine to fight.

And if you are gone, I will drown in the darkness that threatens to overtake me every day. I promise I will try not to smother you, I will try to reign in my inner control freak and give you as much space as you need. But I am done avoiding us. I am done keeping you at arm's length." Ranger finishes and I look at him flabbergasted.

I have never heard the man speak so much, let alone admit so much personal feelings in one go. "What are you saying?"

"I want you to move in with me when we get back to Trenton. I want you to live with me. We can live on seven or buy a house, whatever you like." Ranger says and takes my hand into his.

"I don't know if I want to stay in Trenton" I admit out loud what, I suppose, has been in the back of my mind for days now. Yes I miss my family, but I don't like Trenton that much.

"Then we will move somewhere else." Ranger says quickly.

"But what about Rangemen?" I probe. I can't ask him to give up his job just so I am happy.

"I would give up everything in a heartbeat, if it means that you are happy" He informs me, runs his palm along my jaw and laces his fingers into my hair, while making me realize that I said that last part out loud. His eyes show sincerity, which lets me know that he is dead set on giving me anything I need or ever want just to be with me. "Besides, the guys and I have been talking about expanding and one of these expansion plans includes Hawaii."

And with that everything clicks into place. A grin spreads out on my face and I turn to face him completely, by pulling my left leg under my ass.

"So you love me huh?" I question.

"I do" He nods and before I can utter another word he claims my lips.

"Wait…" I push away and have to laugh, when I see that he is pouting. "How did you find me when Bowman kidnapped me?" Steve wasn't able to answer that. He said something about Ranger not sharing his trade secrets.

"I had a two trackers on you. One in your shoes, the other in your bag. I was following you from a safe distance when both trackers were no long in the same place." He explains.

"Do I even want to know how you got these trackers on me? Because I didn't have any when I got to Hawaii...I made sure of it."

"A Magician never reveals his secrets" He grins and pulls me in for another kiss and this time I let him.

* * *

 **Loved it? Hated it? Let me know in the comments!**


End file.
